


A Grace Too Powerful to Name

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A request from quite a while ago that I finally wrote. Gutair for the prompt "I never meant to hurt you". This takes place sometime after Velvare goes back to Levant, which hasn't happened in canon yet but I can still hope right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/157602683393/dialogue-prompt-20-for-gudrun-and-bay)

“I never meant to hurt you.”

The words rang around in Gudrun’s head. Words that she had wanted to hear for so long, but words that she couldn’t believe, couldn’t let herself believe. Bhatair had her so much, he had torn apart her life. And now he was back. He was here in her life again. It was something she had dreamed about, had imagined so many times. It had helped keep her sane in some horrible way. But now he was here, actually here. And the pain in her chest - pain she had lived with for years - weighed her down. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, but he had.

“Gudrun?”

His voice filled her ears again. A voice she had never thought she would hear again. Against her better judgement, she glanced up at him. He was so different than when she had last seen him. His hair was white, there was a weight in his step, scars that bordered on unnatural. But it was undeniably him.

“It still hurt.” Gudrun could barely hear her own voice, but he must have heard it because his gaze dropped to the ground.

“I know…” Bhatair’s voice trailed off, then he stepped forward.

Gudrun’s first instinct was to step back, her mind telling her not to trust him again. But her heart – even broken and bruised – still cared about him. So her feet stayed put.

His hand gently wrapped around hers. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but if you could give me one…I promise I won’t mess it up again.” His other hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, only to rest on her jaw. “Please, Gudrun.”

Closing her eyes, Gudrun savored his touch. For a moment, she was a teenager again - eager, full of love and hope. She knew she might regret this. He could break her again. But she knew she if she didn’t then she would always wonder what might’ve happened.

“Okay.”

Then his arms wrapped around her and she found herself burying her head in his chest, letting her pain be soothed by his presence. Regret may come, but for now, he was here, and that was enough.


End file.
